Today the translation of text within a webpage (e.g. website translations) is cumbersome and rife with inaccuracies. Most website administrators copy and paste the text from their existing website into a file which is sent to a translator. The translated text is then electronically transmitted back to the administrator, who copies and pastes it into their webpage. When the administrator updates their website, they must then repeat the process. This approach is obviously inefficient and error prone.
Google machine translation plugin enables you to fetch machine translations from Google cloud servers while the translation result appears instantly as you type. Although it is provided free, the quality of the translation of the webpage text is low in the accuracy of the translation it generates. As a result, it is not used by “serious” business websites.
Globalization, also known as internationalization and localization, describes the process of adapting computer software to different languages, regional differences and technical requirements of a target market. Internationalization is the process of designing a software application adaptable to various languages and regions without requiring software engineering changes; and, localization is the process of adapting this internationalized software for a specific region or language by incorporating locale-specific components and translating text.
Localization systems as part of the existing content management system (CMS) of the website, e.g. Drupal Translation plugin, are expensive to manage as they still require managing a large team of translators that will use these systems to keep the translated version of the site up-to-date. And external localization systems—enterprise level systems—are effective and accurate, but they are very expensive.
Therefore, there is a need within the industry for a fast, easy, and accurate localization systems and methods to translate text within webpages of a website, regardless of the type of website, and to continue to translate the text as the webpages are updated but without requiring additional action from the website administrator.